


Gunfighters

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's cowboy obsession, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: You try to draw Dean’s attention away from a book on cowboys by using his obsession against him.





	Gunfighters

Walking into the library, you looked over to where your boyfriend, Dean, was sitting, stretched out with his feet propped up on the chair in front of him. He was completely absorbed in a new book: Famous Old West Gunfighters.

You smiled softly and moved over to him, sliding your hands up over his shoulders and wrapping your arms around his chest. “Dean….” you whispered.

“Hmm?” he replied absentmindedly, his focus still on the book in front of him.

“I was thinking….” you started, taking the time to press a gentle kiss to the base of his neck, “since Sam’s going to be at Eileen’s all weekend, we should probably, uh, take advantage of our time alone…”

“Uh huh, what ever you say, babe,” he muttered, still not paying you any attention. “Hey, want to know something weird?! John Wesley Hardin once shot a man just for snoring. For snoring! Can you believe that?”

You frowned and rolled your eyes, pulling your arms away and straightening back up. “Oh, that’s fascinating, Dean….”

You placed your hands on your hips, cocking your head to one side as you thought about how you could get through to your one-track mind boyfriend. Then, you had a sudden, brilliant idea: if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.

20 minutes later, you were standing back in the library, once again looking at your captivated boyfriend. His eyes hadn’t moved from the pages of the book since you’d left, but you were determined to make them move now. “Oh, Dean…” you sang suggestively.

“Yeah, babe?” he asked without even looking over to you. His attention was still firmly centered on his gunfighters.

“I have a little surprise for you,” you whispered, your voice taking on the seductive undercurrent that you knew he loved. You were positive that would get him to look up.

It didn’t. “What it is?” he asked, his eyes still glued to the book. That was when you lost it. 

“Dean Winchester, I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last 30 minutes and, I swear, if you don’t look at me right now, I’m going to scream.”

“Ok, ok!” he responded with a laugh. “What is so impor…..”

Dean’s words trailed off the second he looked up and saw what your outfit consisted of- his cowboy hat and boots, but not much else. 

“Ruh roh…” he whispered, floored by your appearance.

You, on the other hand, were ecstatic. “That’s more like it, Winchester,” you announced with a grin. “Now, I have a little something in mind for our free weekend, but if you want it,” you continued, gradually retreating backwards as you spoke, “you’re gonna have to put that book down and come and get it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean exclaimed enthusiastically, tossing his book down before chasing after you as you ran laughing back down the hallway. 

When it came between choosing between a book on famous cowboys and a real-life cowgirl, the choice was easy: the book could wait.


End file.
